Far Cry 4 Easter Eggs
In Far Cry 4 there are many hidden secrets referencing movies, games, jokes, famous people or events, also known as Easter eggs. Super Mario Brothers * During the first mission, "Speak No Evil", from the Hurk's Redemption DLC, Hurk will refer to Pagan Min's men as "Pagan's little goombas", referencing the extremely expendable henchmen of King Bowser, goombas. Far Cry '' *The Gamebook piece of loot includes a reference to the original Far Cry game in its description. "In this riveting Choose A Path Adventure, YOUR choices determine if Jack Carver successfully escapes the deadly island of Dr. Krieger." * Hurk mentions one of his "tattoo bros" is Jack. ''Far Cry 2 *You will sometimes find malaria pills in loot, referencing Far Cry 2. *You will sometimes find conflict diamonds in loot, with the description describing that it comes from Bowa-Seko, a main location in Far Cry 2. *The GPS locator given to Ajay by Longinus in his first mission is the locator from Far Cry 2 with the screen smashed. Far Cry 3 *You can sometimes rarely find a broken GPS as loot in a Chest. The description says "It points somewhere to the Rook Islands, where ever the hell that is." This obviously hints to the setting of Far Cry 3. *A hula girl doll with a head resembling Vaas can be found in loot. *Sometimes, when Golden Path members battle cry, they may say "RAKYAT!" *An item called 'VHS Cassette' contains the description: 'The garish neon purple cover lets you know that this is going to be the best goddamn cyborg-commando-fights-dragons-with-laser-eyes movie ever.' This is a reference to the Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon DLC. *You can find Pagan Min Wisdom #10 saying: 'The definitoin of insatnity is: repeating same action ad naudeum, and expecting the resultsto differ. That is cary. May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All!' Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy *After liberating or rescuing a local from Pagan's forces, a villager might say "Boy, that escalated quickly. I mean, that really got out of hand fast!" '' ''Breaking Bad *While talking about Pagan Min's heroin filled plane Rabi Ray Rana mentions the name Walter White. BioShock *The Hypodermic Needle loot item includes a reference to BioShock ''and its EVE Hypos in its description: "Filled with glowing liquid. If this were a failed underwater utopia, you wouldn't think twice about jamming this in your arm." ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * In one of the houses with Yalung mask murders and a part of supply delivery mission, you will find a dead man with a red plastic bucket on his head and an arrow stuck in his knee. "Bucket on the head" is a popular Skyrim user exploit, and "arrow in the knee" is the infamous Skyrim guard spoken line. Star Wars * The signature weapon HS77 is modeled after Han Solo's blaster from the Star Wars movies. (Considering that Han's blaster prop was itself based on a Mauser C96, already in the game, the gun itself is more eye candy than anything else.) HS77 - Han Solo 1977, which happens to be the release year of the original Star Wars movie. Also in the gun's description, "for quicker handling to ensure you always shoot first." referencing the long contested debate of who shot first, Han or Greedo. Honey Badger Viral Video *During the survival hunting quest involving De Pleur's slum infested with honey badgers, Ajay will say "Those little fuckers, they just don't give a shit." *When hunting the rare honey badger, Ajay says, "That thing just didn't give a shit" referencing the online video. * Reference : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r7wHMg5Yjg Alternate Endings * At the beginning of the game, after Pagan Min has abducted the character and Darpan for a "dinner party" in De Pleur's fortress, it is possible to get a different and early ending to the game, created as a joke by Ubisoft. Once Pagan Min has left the room and told you to stay, if you wait at the table for roughly 15 minutes, he will return to the room and take you to a shrine to scatter the ashes of Ajay's mom. Once you are done at the shrine he will escort you back to his helicopter. The credits then roll. * In the regular ending, if you don't shoot Pagan Min, you can shoot his helicopter after he flies away after the shrine scene. This will create a new unique location of the helicopter crash site. You can go to this crash site after the credits. You will find the corpse of Pagan Min. When you loot him you will find his golden pen and 250.000 credits. Various * After finishing all Yogi and Reggie missions you will receive a pipe from them. You will find the pipe on a desk next to the door inside the Ghales' house. If you use the pipe, you will suddenly wake up in a random location somewhere in Kyrat. This location will change every time. * At coordinates (X:521.1, Y:732.2), there is a cave entrance via grapple. In the cave there are dead royal guards, one of which is in the distinguishable Hitler Nazi sign. Speed and the Matrix * In Hurk's last mission, the player is instructed to rescue Hurk by flying in on a helicopter and hijacking a truck (via the "vehicle takedown" skill, which is the only necessity the player needs for the mission), then drive the truck through a series of waypoints while maintaining minimum speed, or the truck will explode after a few seconds. At the end of the mission the player is instructed to jump out of the truck and let it explode. The entirety of the mission is a reference to the movie SPEED, where a bomb was placed on a city bus, that would explode if it dropped below 50 Mph. Hurk even references the actor from the film, Keanu Reeves, as well as another movie Reeves was in (The Matrix) when Hurk says "Dude! Be, like, my Keanu man. You can fly, right?" Robocop * The description for the A.J.M Pistol states the weapon "the future is now with this burst-fire handgun that can shred targets and protect the innocent" and its name A.J.M. stands for Alex. J. Murphy who was the man who became Robocop. Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade * To the South of Varshakot lies a cave known as Yalung's Jaw, in it are many golden chalices upon a set of tables resembling that of the hiding place of the Christ's chalice; in the left corner of the aforementioned room, lies the bony remains of 19th century British explorer, holding a large gold chalice from which it is implied he drank from in order to gain fabled long life. He chose poorly. The Monkey's Paw * On rare occasions, a corpse or chest may contain an item named "Monkey's Paw." Its description states that it grants the bearer three wishes and abruptly tells the owner to discard it. This is a reference to "The Monkey's Paw" written by W.W. Jacobs. Game of thrones *A random photo of a dwarf with a description "Photo of a naked dwarf. Winter is not coming" this is a reference to famous TV series Game of Thrones characters Tyrion Lannister and Eddard Stark. Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Easter Eggs